


as we intertwine

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Alicia starts the night in between them, her back against Wade’s chest and Drew in front of her. They’re both kissing her – Drew’s mouth on hers and Wade pressing kisses to her shoulders – and it’s exactly where she wants to be. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	as we intertwine

**Author's Note:**

> this is just. this is obviously just smut and i have no excuse for it BYE

Alicia starts the night in between them, her back against Wade’s chest and Drew in front of her. They’re both kissing her – Drew’s mouth on hers and Wade pressing kisses to her shoulders – and it’s exactly where she wants to be. She lets a hand tangle in Drew’s hair and the other skim down his bare chest. All three of them are naked, skin to skin, but it’s not cold at all, even with the heating turned off.

In fact, it’s the complete opposite of that: hot, almost unbelievably so, and the heating may not be on but Alicia’s incredibly turned on already, full of lust and need and the pure unbridled desire to – to just _fuck_ , really. She wants them both, wants them to have each other, wants the three of them to intertwine in far too many different ways to count. She just counts herself lucky that she gets to be in the middle for the first of those.

Drew’s stopped kissing her now, but he’s still close, still has Alicia touching his hair, her hand on his chest, right over his heart. She can feel it beating underneath her touch, faster than usual because of the promise of sex, and she knows she must be the same, knows that Wade’s the same, too. He’s got his head on her shoulder and he’s breathing heavy in her ear.

“What do you want from him?” he asks, nodding his head towards Drew. “From us?”

Alicia considers, glancing between the two of them.

“I want both of you to keep touching me,” she tells them, and then, nodding at Drew just like Wade had done: “Drew – eat me out.”

She could have posed it as a question, but it would hardly have been one. Drew would do it however she’d said it.

“Fuck, yes,” he says, eyes shining, leaning in to kiss her again, and then kissing Wade once he’s pulled back from Alicia. His eyes are still glimmering with the same hunger as he lets them roam down over both her and Wade with just as much want as Alicia feels.

The hands tight on her sides and the kiss that’s being bruised into her shoulder let her know that Wade feels it too, all three of them still on the same wavelength. Wade’s hands move up to her breasts, cupping, squeezing, working her nipples up to full hardness, and Drew’s got his head in close, kissing a path down her chest. Alicia shivers between them. They always work so well together, whether it’s on her or with each other, and when the combination of their hands and mouths on her is enough to make her gasp, she can’t help but spread her thighs a little (OK, maybe a _lot_ ) further apart in response.

It’s clear that things are heading right where Alicia wants them to when Drew stands up.

“Here, turn to the left, facing the edge of the bed,” he tells Wade and Alicia, and they shift around so Drew can kneel down in front of them on the floor. That smirk’s still on his face – as if it rarely ever leaves – and he moves in closer, in between Alicia’s spread legs.

She expects him to get right in there, to just go for it right away – he was all kinds of enthusiastic at her suggestion earlier – but instead, he teases: his mouth on her stomach and inner thighs, not yet moving further down or in between.

Really, she might have known. It’s something the two of them have in common, this tendency to tease and take things just a little more slowly than whoever it is (Wade, usually) would like, even though it’s only done to make each other want more. It half drives Wade up the wall sometimes, and right now, Alicia can see what he means when he protests about it.

“Come on,” she urges, a foot lightly kicking at Drew’s side. It feels good, but she wants more, wants what she asked for.

“You know what she wants,” Wade says, voice low, and at that, Drew gets right to it.

He doesn’t take it slowly, not anymore, going straight for Alicia’s clit with his tongue, the action so sudden that she can’t hold back the moan. Drew’s eyes flash up at her at the sound, and she knows he’s getting off on the fact that he made her do it, knows that he wants to hear more from her.

It’s especially easy to give it to him when she’s got Wade, too, when she’s in his lap, his arms wound around her and a hand splayed across her stomach. The other hand reaches past Alicia and into Drew’s hair, keeping Drew there and making sure that the two of them are touching, too.

“Watch him,” Wade tells her, and Alicia watches.

Drew’s own hands are steady on her thighs, and he’s back to teasing again, his tongue working her slowly. He isn’t looking up at them anymore, only taking periodic glances upwards, the trace of a smirk there each time he does, and when Alicia lets a hand join Wade’s in Drew’s hair, he sucks her clit into his mouth, making her shiver in Wade’s arms.

“Gets him so hard, this does,” Wade continues, and his tone is ever so slightly – but definitely noticeably – darker, the words somehow both so smooth and yet so rough at the same time. “Being on his knees for you, for us. His mouth all over you like this, getting you wet, you getting _him_ wet. He’ll be begging for it when I fuck him after.”

Alicia can’t help but bite down on her lip, can’t help but notice Drew’s face flushing at Wade’s words. It’s not because he’s embarrassed or ashamed, no _way_. It’s because he wants it. He really, really fucking wants it.

“Please.” She just lets the word slip out, not entirely sure what she’s asking for, but definitely for more of _something_. Drew finally speeds up on her clit, so enthusiastic that his head’s bobbing a little even though he’s only using his tongue.

“Are you asking him, or me?” Wade wonders, and his hand – the one that isn’t in Drew’s hair – moves back to one of her breasts, the pad of his thumb swiping over the nipple. Alicia’s unable to keep in the shudder before she answers.

“I _was_ talking to Drew, but if it means you’re gonna touch my tits, then yeah, I’m asking you, too,” she says, and Wade’s hand squeezes harder. _Fuck_ – he knows exactly what she likes.

In front of them, Drew’s still going – would probably never stop unless Alicia told him to – and with the heat that’s building up between her thighs, through her whole body, Alicia can’t keep her hand from tightening in his hair. It only seems to make him more eager, and he kisses down from her clit until he’s fucking her with his tongue as good and hard as he can. She rocks her hips forward, gentle, wanting to surrender to it.

And that’s easy to do when Wade’s lips are on her neck and his hands are warm-perfect-warm on her skin, both of them on her breasts now, fingers tugging at her nipples ever so slightly in the best kind of almost-pain. It’s helping, it’s all helping, and her legs are shaking as she moans louder, as she seems to lose control over the rhythm of her hips and bucks them into Drew’s face. He doesn’t care, though: he just goes with it, just licks her through her orgasm, making even her wetter and it even _better_. In the end, Wade has to get a hand on her thigh to keep her steady.

Alicia lets out a shaky breath. It feels like there’s static screaming under her skin and it’s trying to burst out of her to become something bright, something sparkling.

Drew grins when he pulls back, and runs a hand through his hair. He’s panting, eyes bright, looking pleased with himself.

“Feel her,” he tells Wade, and Wade’s hand moves further in, moves lower, past Alicia’s clit, a finger almost inside her but not quite.

“Fuck,” Wade murmurs, pressing into Alicia a little deeper, making her shudder at the touch. “You’re so wet.”

“You think I don’t know?” Alicia says, and Wade answers with a chuckle and a kiss to her neck. He pulls his hand back, but keeps it close, settling on the inside of one of her thighs again.

“Do you want more?” Drew asks, moving back in closer, and Alicia nods.

“Touch me,” she tells him – tells both of them – and Drew does. He goes for her clit again, thumb stroking over it in circles, keeping his eyes on her as he does, watching for how she reacts. Alicia’s already so sensitive from coming once that the touch just about _aches_. It’s a good ache, though – a perfect one – and she wants to relax to it, but then his thumb is gone. She doesn’t go untouched for long: Wade takes over on her clit, a finger stroking over it just as Drew had been doing.

Drew’s moved his hand down now, gently brushing his knuckles against her pussy, teasing again. It’s hardly even a touch but it makes Alicia want more all the same, and Drew smirks up at her before he actually goes for it, pressing one finger and then a second inside of her, starting slow and then building up to something quicker. The noise from his fingers as he fucks her is wet and dirty sounding, adding to her arousal, making her _feel_ it that bit more as her eyes flutter shut of their own accord. Wade’s breathing is heavy in her ear, and he’s still circling over her swollen clit, but faster now to match Drew’s pace.

Alicia doesn’t need to see it, but she can imagine their eyes on each other from behind and in front of her, a wordless understanding even as she moans and curses and can’t help but call out their names as she lets herself relax even more between them.

Wade and Drew’s silence is broken by Wade murmuring “That’s it,” into her ear, barely short of a growl that makes Alicia’s blood burn hot, and it gives her that extra push she needs to reach the peak all over again.

She comes like that, two of Drew’s fingers hooked inside her and Wade working her clit. It’s different from the first orgasm – and that’s _because_ of the first orgasm – but it’s incredible and intense nonetheless: her toes are curling and she feels electric, like she could shoot sparks from her fingertips if she tried.

It takes a moment, but the current – what _feels_ like a current, an electric charge running through her veins – starts to calm, and she wilts back against Wade, listening to the sound of her own breathing evening out.

“There,” Wade says, pushing Alicia’s hair out of the way so he can kiss her neck. “Good?”

She nods, breathless, and Drew gets to his feet so he can kiss her, so he can kiss them both. He’s back on the bed beside them now, hair a mess from where it’s been pulled and tugged at though he doesn’t seem to care.

“You two gonna fuck now?” Alicia asks when Drew kisses Wade again, deeper and for longer this time.

It doesn’t take a genius to know that the answer to that is a definite _yes_ : it only takes catching one quick glance between the two of them, only takes one look at how _hard_ they both are, at how worked up watching her come between them has got them.

“Are you going to join in at some point?”

Alicia considers. Maybe not quite yet, because she _does_ want to watch for at least a little while, but she also wants more, wants to play her part in making them come just as they both did for her.

“I will,” she says eventually, settling back against the pillows, folding her hands behind her head. Maybe one will work its way back between her legs at some point. Whatever Drew and Wade do, from here, she has the best view in the whole room, _and_ can get involved when she wants to. She raises an eyebrow at them – _go on, then_ – and can’t resist a lazy smirk as her boyfriends do exactly that.


End file.
